Felthane
Overview Felthane are the unfortunate consequence that sometimes occurs when Felthona enter the Kanafold. As Felthane are completely mortal upon their return to the plane, they unfortunately will leave their victims with offspring from time to time. Thankfully on your outlook Felthane are a fairly rare occurrence and many people in the world may go their entire lives never having seen or met one. This is largely due to the Felthona themselves. Many Felthona simply do not have the drive and urge to rape their victims, leaning on other vices instead. Further, many of the victims that are raped are normally either killed afterwards or are in fact already dead dying. Another reason Felthane are so rare is that it is not uncommon for the child to be killed or forcibly miscarried rather than rearing what society would deem a monster. However, Felthane do still occur in the world, for better or worse. Nearly all Felthane are sired by Orc Felthona given their particular vices and the fact that they are amongst the most common Felthona seen. Regardless, there have been no recorded instances of Felthane being able to sire or bear children of their own. Vile or Reviled Felthane that do make it to adulthood will have led very hard lives. In some countries, the Felthane simply do not exist unless they haplessly venture there and are caught. In most they are treated poorly and are generally spat upon, kicked, viewed suspiciously and hated. There has been more than one instance where an obvious murderer was overlooked simply because there was a Felthane around to blame instead. This attitude tends to force Felthane into either avoiding civilization altogether or forcing them into the very mold society bonds to them. Despite whatever path they choose to take in life, theirs is always a harsh lot and likely any good deeds they may do will go largely unnoticed or unbelieved. To many, they simply look too much like their sires to trust. The Struggle Within As if Felthane did not have enough problems existing in the world, they are constantly at conflict with themselves. This is due to their very nature. The father that sired them is the soul of an evil man living in a body shaped by the chaotic energy of the Thonafold and filled with the corrupted nature of the Deor. Many Felthane are impulsive at best and most have chaotic tendencies and to think in the moment rather than about the consequences. The worst wind up becoming the very thing the world sees them as - their father. Some Felthane spend their entire lives fighting against dark urges and chaotic whims in the hopes of something better. Very few ever get to see a better life and most that do are fortunate enough to wind up in service to someone powerful or influential enough to safeguard them from the rest of society. Lonely Lives Often to be a Felthona is to be alone. Most people don't trust you and many more instantly think you're actively looking for ways to harm them. Felthona barrow a hefty amount of their physical appearance from their father, which only exacerbates their circumstances. The likely hood of them ever meeting another of their own kind is equally unlikely and they have no one but their mothers to look to for family or home. Also, due to their parentage, they are sterile and unable to procreate even amongst themselves is another reason they are so uncommon. For most Felthane their quest to belong is a long short and lonely venture. Physical Appearance As previously stated, Felthane are cursed with a large amount of their father's visage. Most of the time, they are slightly taller and heavier than humans with a distincly canine appearance, possessing the savage teeth, snouts, mangy fur, and lupine ears many Orc Felthane possess but have an appearances just as varied as their potential fathers. This is tempered somewhat by a more human-like stature with these rougher edges being less profound or blunted, but not to the degree they would wish. While there Felthane which stem from other Felthona, they are much less common in an already uncommon race. Many Felthane look vicious or powerful enough to the average person to instill fear regardless. Felthane have to capacity to live decently long lives though many meet violent deaths early on in their existence. They mature to adulthood by around 15-16 years and are considered middle aged by around 70. Men and women are difficult to distinguish based solely on size as they are normally around the same height and similar in weight with women carrying a discernible, though hardly appealing feminine look. Abilities Though rare, Felthane are known to be able to occur in several races, though don't appear to be compatible with all. Naturally, this does not mean the Felthona do not try. Regardless, all Felthane are physically more powerful than most races and receive a +2 Strength bonus. They are also automatically proficient with the Intimidate Skill and have advantage on Intimidate checks due to the natural fear they instill in those around them. Their physical strength also gives them advantage in Athletics checks. Their Felthona heritage also grants them the advantage of keen night sight, giving them 90 feet of Darkvision. Though not all Felthane are keen to use them, their fangs are able to give a horrific bite allowing them to use a Bite attack that does d3+Strength damage but does not allow Proficiency. Felthane are also resistant to Necrotic and Poison damage and have advantage on saves against effects that cause Confusion or Charm. Much like their Felthona parent, they are also quite tough and have a +1 bonus to Armor Class at all times. However, due to their appearance and the stigma it carries, Felthane also carry downsides unlike most races. All Felthane suffer a -2 penalty to Charisma and disadvantage on Persuasion, Animal Handling and Deception checks. The following are variations for the Felthane: * Felthane with Human mothers gain +1 in two other stats of their choice except for Charisma and may choose an additional Skill or Tool to be Proficient with. * Felthane with Dwarven mothers gain +1 to their Constitution and also inherit their mother's never flagging resilience being able to ignore up to one level of fatigue. * Felthane with Elven mothers gain a +1 to their Dexterity and inherit resistance on saving throws against Radiant damage. Felthona and the Kanafold It should be noted that Felthona, being completely devoid of the Emerfold's creative power, are unable to breed amongst themselves at all no matter where they are. However, all beings on the Kanafold have an equal spark of the Emerfold's essence which is what allows these unholy unions to produce any offspring. The reason the offspring from these unions are sterile is a mystery, though the priests of Heoden would say it is a blessing from Heos himself. Those who study the subject with a more scientific eye remark that it is much more akin to how horses and donkeys produce the sterile mule.